Love don't die
by Id65
Summary: "When a strange boy materializes in your room in the dead of the night, most girls would scream bloody murder while grabbing their phones to call 911. I alas am not most girls." Natalie is thrown into the world of demigods and monsters quite suddenly, and there to help her along the way is a certain set of new best friends. One of which doesn't last very long as a friend. ConnerXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

When a strange boy materializes in your room in the dead of the night, most girls would scream bloody murder while grabbing their phones to call 911. I alas, am not most girls. Socking said boy in the jaw and kneeing him the groin is my reaction. I've found it's quite effective.

Let me start from the beginning of this, because I'm kinda jumping in at about 2/20's in.

Late on some October night, as I stared up at the just visible ceiling through the dim moonlight flowing in through my windows. I don't really sleep much. Not that I ever tell my parents that. Insomnia is a tricky thing. Parents will assume you want to stay up for fifty hours at a time if they think you've been up for eighteen. Because of this, I spend hours pretending to sleep while trying to get me and my brain to shut off.

Suffice to say, I have pretty good night vision after about three hours.

My mind was racing around what my mother had told me before they left, not quite grasping it.

It was sometime past 3:18 AM, and my parents-well my mom and step dad were in Sweden on a business trip. I really didn't know why I even kept up the charade of sleep anymore. I was just about to get up and go to my computer when there was a soft thump, then a loud thump, then swearing.

My body immediately relaxed, but I kept my eyes open, waiting. I heard footsteps coming closer. My breathing was even, but I moaned and mumbled "No, not the uniform." and rolled onto my back so my hand curled around the side of my mattress.

I couldn't inconspicuously grab one of the knives hidden under my mattress, I hadn't gone far enough though.

The person stepped up to the side of my bed, and I could only see their outline with some splotches of white.

They're breathing was even, and they leaned in ever so slightly. BAM. I jumped up, my head gunning against their chin, then I kneed this person in the groin and punched them. As they fell to the ground, one hand went to my lamp and the other to my knife collection, and I feel for the steel handle of my favorite one.

Why I collect knives I'll explain later.

A boy is sprawled on the floor, with mainly black clothes, black hair, and olive skin. "How the hell did you get into my house?" I growl.

Then I notice the sword next to him, but I don't let my eyes flit to it. He opens his mouth to reply and I kick him in the groin again, grabbing the sword and dropping my knife onto my bed. He had squeezed his eyes shut in pain but when he opened them they widened in fear.

"Put that down." He says.

"Mmm no. I'm the one with the pointy objects, so I ask the questions. Capisce? Great. Why the hell are you in my house?" I ask.

"It was an accident."

"How do you accidentally end up in someones house in the dead of the night?" I ask.

"Accidentally shadow-traveling." He replies.

"What-ing?" I ask.

He frowns. "How old are you?" He asks.

"Sixteen..."

"You should've been claimed." He says.

"Okay stop with the gibberish. What's your name?" I ask.

"Nico-"

"Di Angelo." I finish instinctively.

He sits up, and I don't stop him, because I don't know how I know that name.

"How do you know my name?" Nico asks.

"I-I don't know. I think it was a-a dream." I say, I drop the sword on the floor, clutching my head which feels like somebody's taking an icepick to my brain from the inside going out.

"We need to get you to camp. You can't be unclaimed, and your aura keeps on flickering."

And suddenly, I realize that my mother wasn't pulling bull on me. It's still not set in my mind that the Greek gods are real, but I know one thing. I have to go with him."Packing." I say.

"Right. You pack, I'll call a friend to help us get back." Nico says. He goes to the window, and sees we're on the third story.

"Down the hall, to the left, second door on the right, down the stairs, out the front door." I say.

"Thanks." He tells em, and leaves.

I take a second to regulate my breathing. This is a bad idea, but I grab my backpack from my door and dump the school stuff on my bed, then putting back in my notebooks, pens, and other supplies. I grab my brick of a phone I'm only allowed to use in emergencies and chuck that in as well, along with money. I go over to my dresser and pull out a bunch of my favorite clothes. I put those in, then write a note to my parents.

_I'm going to the place you told me to go to with a random guy that materialized in my bedroom at 3 AM. So don't worry about me! Love, N._

Then I pack a few knives in, and palm one, just in case. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and go downstairs, and leave the note on the counter. I then go into the yard where Nico leans against a tree, a car waiting for us.

I'm suspicious again. "Where are we going?"

"Camp."

There's a roar down the street and Nico grabs me by my pajama shirt and shoves me in, and I'm immediately ready with my knife. He gets in. "Buckle up." He says.

I do, why am I following his orders? This is really, really, really stupid why didn't I think this through?

Suddenly I notice how soft the seat is, and I settle back and just as the car begins to move I'm out. I don't even think it's strange we have three drivers.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a short intro chapter. I'm about 6,000 words into writing this, so I was like what the heck? Why did she just drop and go with Nico? All will be explained. In later chapters. *Muahaha* I'm really writing a lot of stuff right now, so I figured why let it rot in my docs and post it for y'all to enjoy?<br>**

**I'll post another chapter when I get a review, it's my thing. So please review, telling me your thoughts! Also, acronym for this story is LDD. Cool? Cool.**

**Peace peeps-Id**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Ultimate Slytherin 2001,  
><strong>_

_**and**_

_**Wolf Hugger**_

_**For reviewing! Cookies! (::) (::)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two.<p>

See, not sleeping for 80 hours is a push for me. If I'm in my bed I'm completely awake, unable to sleep my brain won't allow it but at the same time wants to drop dead. So if I just fall asleep sometimes at random. You can't wake me up. My dreams were-well strange.

First was my usual dream. I was walking up a street, the blue cloudless sky above me, surrounded by trees just changing color. It wasn't hot out, but I felt like I was suffocating in the hot, overbearing clothes I was wearing. The dream has no meaning. I just go on and on and on up the street, my heavy steps never moving me.

"Interesting." Out of the corner of my eye I see a girl with shoulder length red hair, eating a chocolate bar on somebodies front steps. "You should wake up." She says.

I can't respond. She sighs, gets up, and pulls me onto the grass. I topple, and suddenly I'm falling. Falling, falling, falling, falling.

I landed on a bed of stony ground, and I instinctively rolled. Well, not instinctively, because soon enough I know I'm not controlling my movements.

I grabbed a bow off of my back, and notched an arrow, in a kneeling position. My knee was pretty scraped up but the person controlling doesn't even notice.

A girl landed with a thud next to me, her black hair flying in front of her face. She swore in another language I didn't understand, but dream-me does, because next I smiled and replied "And that's why my hair's always up."

"Can it wonder girl." the girl growled

"Really? Can't think of something more creative Harp?" I asked.

"I can think of your nose bloodied."

"Shush you two!" A voice hissed, making dream me jump about a foot.

"Celia!" I whispered at her. "Don't do that to me! Last time he did it I threw a knife at him and now he's got that notch in his hair!"

This Celia crawled to the other side of me, grinning. Her hair was under a black cap but tiny red-orange strands peeked out. She made kissy kissy noises. She was in my other dream!

"Shut up." I mumbled, looking down, as heat rose to my cheeks. What? I don't blush! I'M BLUSHING.

Who is this guy? Because seriously, if he can make me blush like what?

I'd tuned out so I had miss part of their conversation.

"You okay Nat?" Celia asks.

"Just-deja vu." I say.

There's a roar ahead of us and a flame erupts. I look up, but before anything can happen I wake up, and I have a feeling I won't remember the dream.

I'm on a soft bed, with a mop of brown hair above me, my mouth full of cheesecake-or the filling at least. A watery one, because it has a pudding like substance. The person notices I'm awake and puts their blue eyes to me. "Well nice to meet you Sleepy. I'm Stealthy." He says with a grin, plopping more pudding into my mouth.

I spit it out. God knows what's in there.

He sputters, golden colored cheesecake stuff all over his face.

I sit up. "You-You-You-You." He sputters. I'm still wearing all my clothes, so I find the pocket in my bra and pull out my pocket knife and take it out.

"While it's no big, black sword this can still take out an eye. Where the hell am I?" I growl.

He stares at me, pudding all over his face, an expression of disbelief. Then he laughs. I stare at him, laughing, at knife point, covered in most likely poisoned pudding. And I chuckle. Then we're both laughing. Eventually I regain control of myself.

"Seriously where am I." I say.

"I should take you to Chiron, he'll explain everything. I'm Connor by the way." He says. I nod, getting out of the bed. I feel a bit weak as I always do after a long sleep, and Conner has to support me down a staircase and out onto a porch. There sat a man in a wheelchair playing go-fish with a woman. She wears a simple white dress, her auburn hair in a bob.

"Chiron, New camper, New camper Chiron. Kerri, new camper, new camper, Kerri." I roll my eyes at Conner, couldn't he just say my name? It occurs to me he doesn't know it. And both their names start with C's... I think. Interesting.

"Ah. You must be our newest camper. You've been out for four days." Chiron says.

"I would have expected twenty-four hours." I respond lightly, sitting in a seat between them. "Deal me in?" I ask.

Chiron does. "So why exactly did you sleep for so long child?" Kerri asks me, her deep brown eyes surveying my sleep-curled hair and the bags under my eyes.

"Well, I'll be happy to tell you if you can find a reason as to why it's any of your business."

"I'm camp director. I don't want my campers just passing out at any given moment." She says.

"Camp?" I ask.

"Yes, Camp half-blood. We'd sent Nico out on a mission to find demigods. Usually, he has to explain, but apparently you were rather-docile." Kerri goes on. "Then, you pass out in the back of a taxicab, and don't awake for four days."

"I'm pretty docile when I'm sleepy. Also I already knew. My mother told me." I say, evading the question of why I slept for so long.

"Well I hate to tell you, but most sleep for eight hours, not-whatever amount of hours is in four days."

"12×8. Just decrease the number being multiplied in half and increase the number multiplying by two. Then you can find a way to get to the main, elementary times tables. And it's ninety-six hours." I tell him.

"Neat trick." He says.

"Yeah. Apart from that, where the hell am I?" I ask.

"New york." Chiron answers simply.

"New york? I was in Michigan!" I splutter.

"I think she needs to see the video now. Oh, child will you tell us your name?" Kerri asks.

"Natalie."

Now, I won't tell you about the informational video, *spoilers!* but I will introduce myself. Ha! You thought you got past introductions didn't you? Well, too bad.

I'm Natalie E. Kimber. I'm sixteen, my birthday is November fourth. (Meaning I can't vote until I'm nineteen.) I have sorta-blonde hair with tiny little wisps of pure blonde that always curl around my face. I have two older siblings, who are both in college, and parents who love me. Well... Half siblings.

It was my mother, she told me before she left.

It explains why I don't look anything like the rest of my family. I don't even resemble my cousins.

I stare at Conner, who just came back into the room. "So we're demigods." I state.

"Connor Stoll, son of Hermes at your service." Conner says with a bow.

"How do you know?"

"Well..." Conner smirks, then continues. "Despite the fact I'm an amazing thief and can lock pick just about anything, and I only know my mom, and I look like all of my Hermes siblings, I was claimed."

"Claimed? How?"

"You'll see. Should happen to you soon enough. But right now, I need to show you to where you'll be sleeping." Conner says. I sigh, and get up, following him back outside. He hands me my backpack.

"Thanks." I say, checking to make sure my things were all in there.

"So how old are you?"

"Sixteen. You?" I ask. I ignore the weird looks I get, I'm wearing plaid boxer shorts and a dark blue T shirt with bleached hand prints, my hair is most likely a disaster area.

"Seventeen. So what do you excel at?" He answers.

"What do you mean?"

"Often a demigod inherits powers from their godly parent, Like I inherited really good sneaking skills. Athena kids are extremely smart, Are's kids are-well Ares kids. We all get characteristics." He says.

"Well... Um does writing count?" I ask.

"Writing?" He asks incredulously.

"Yeah. I write." I unzip my backpack as we walk and pull out my black notebook, which is well worn with paint doodles all over it. I flip through it for him to see. My thousands upon thousands of words lining the pages fly past him.

"Wow." He says.

"Yeah. This is part one. I'm working on part three right now for this story." I say.

"That's definitely something." He remarks.

"Why?"

"Most of us have dyslexia."

I shrug looking down at my notebook. The words are clear, and I can immediately jump into the moment without having to read a single page beforehand.

"I was never diagnosed." I say.

I'm lead up the stairs of what looks like a regular old cabin. It's rather messy inside, and completely full of boys. Just boys. "Don't you have like-girls?" I ask.

"Their in Rome doing a visitation weekend." one guy says.

"Oh joy." Can I go and be claimed like right now?

"We're sons of mercury." A boy says, pointing to some guys.

"Like... Roman gods?" I ask.

"She's new." Connor explains, and they laugh.

I dislike being laughed at, but I just roll my eyes and set my backpack down on an open bed. I grab some fresh clothes, and my combination ten-letter lock and put it around the zipper and handle so it can't be opened. "Where are the showers?" I ask.

"I'll show you." some guy says.

"I'm supposed to show Nat around." He says, giving them a look. And then he goes back outside, and I follow.

"Sorry about them. They'd probably show you to the forges and talk you into showering in lava or something. Not that I wouldn't do something similar but I don't want to get into more trouble." Connor explains as he leads me through the commons area. A fire burns, and a small girl of about nine sits tending the flames.

She looks up at me, noticing my stare, and I wave. I should talk to her later, she looks a bit lonely. She gives a small smile and waves back.

"Hello. Earth to Nat?" Conner waves his hand in front of my face.

"Right. Sorry. More trouble?" I ask.

"Not where I was going, but yeah. We tried to spray all of the Aphrodite cabins clothes in sugar water so they'd attract mosquitoes but it didn't work. We just ended up ruining some designer clothes, and my punishment was to take care of you and show you around until you get claimed." Conner says.

"Good to know you guys are idiots. You should've just switched out all their starch bottles with sugar water, that way it'd ingrain into the fabric." I say.

Conner stares at me. "Would that work?" He asks.

"I've done it before." And Conner hugs me. I push him off.

"There's the bathrooms. Bye!" And off he runs. I roll my eyes, and walk towards the cinder block building he had said was the bathrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo what'd you think? Whew, it was long. I've already cut this chapter in half and it's STILL long.<strong>

**I have a favor to ask of you wonderful peeps. I have a chapter coming up soon, and I need questions and embarrassing/dangerous/idiotic dares. I don't know how many I'll get, but I'll put them all in! The demi's are playing a little game that's my version of ToD**

**Also thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews, it really brightens my day, especially reviews so type some stuff and click that little button!**

**Peace out-Id.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Ultimate Slytherin 2001,**_

_**qwerty,**_

_**And-**_

_**spiesareawesome for reviewing! You get cookies! (::) (::) (::)**_

* * *

><p>"<em>There's the bathrooms. Bye!" And off he runs. I roll my eyes, and walk towards the cinder block building he had said was the bathrooms.<em>

Chapter Three.

I go into the girls bathroom after asking a guy fresh from a shower which side was which. A row of sinks lined one wall, with a large mirror running down it. Toilet stalls where to my right, and a tiled hallway led to what I assumed was the showers.

I was indeed correct. Shower stalls as well, that's nice. Reminds me a lot of girl scout camp when I was younger. I take some shampoo and body wash out of one of the cubby holes. I feel around in my jeans pocket that I brought along and indeed a pen and paper.

_IOU two ounces of shampoo and body wash. Sorry, I don't have any of my own ATM._

_N._

I figured just an N would be good enough. I take my shower, enjoying the hot water. I haven't had that long a sleep in a while.

I get out, return the shampoo and body wash, and get dressed. I wander back to the commons area to talk to that little girl. I'm almost to her when I hear yelling from the Hermes cabin, and while most run from yelling, I'm curious. I gauge how long I took, about a half hour or so. I walk in, and see a girl standing arms crossed yelling at Conner and a boy who I saw earlier-are they twins?

They look exactly alike. Right. But this girl is yelling as they both cower in front of her.

I unlock my backpack and stuff my clothes in, trying not to listen to her complaints.

Conner raises her hand. "Go." She says.

"Thank you. This one time it wasn't us Lou, we swear. Have we ever pranked you directly? No! You could turn us into pigs or something." Conner says.

"What's the problem?" I ask.

"They filled my cabin with shaving cream!" The girl says, pointing accusingly at them. I notice how none of the other boys are in here. Must have fled.

"Chill. Are there any cabins that dislike yours?" I ask.

She gets a glint in her eye. "Nike. They hate us since we beat them in capture the flag. I'll be back." And she runs out.

Conner and his (I'm assuming.) Brother sigh in relief. "Thanks Nat. Owe ya one. That girl is uber crazy." Connor pats me on the back.

"Yep. You do. Now you are..." I say, hand on a hip surveying the other boy.

"Travis. The older one." Travis says with a smirk.

"Natalie. The one that doesn't care." Conner chuckles.

Travis doesn't even look offended. "Well anyways Conner was just telling me about your idea, and I must say that's just a bit genius."

"Thanks. I'm a bit of a prankster. My siblings-well half siblings are just about the most annoying people on earth, and some of the best facial expressions." I say with a chuckle, their faces flashing in front of me.

"Got any others?" He asks.

"Yeah. Switching out spray bottles of water with peroxide, a light bleach. They spray it in their hair, it turns it blonde. How I got these." I tug the small, drying little tendrils of blonde curls that frame my face.

"Never thought of that." Conner says.

"That's because you're not a girl. We have superior brain power."

"Do not." Conner says.

"It's been proven in studies."

"Studies?" Travis asks, slightly confused.

"Studies. Like a scientific or medical study." I stare at their blank faces. "Not important. Thing is, science helps with pranking. Big time. Of course, so does shaving cream." I say. The twins grin.

"I'm pretty sure you are our half sister. Bit of a shame really, but still a plus." Conner says.

Bit of a shame? How is that a shame? Oh my god. No. Nope. Notta. Well-maybe a little.

"Because I prank?" I ask with a light laugh.

"You just have the-vibe of a pranker." Conner says.

"There is no vibe." I say.

"Yes, there is. Don't argue with me I'm your elder. But besides that. I'm going to-" Conner is cut off by a horn blowing.

"Dinner time. Travis you lead?" Conner asks.

"Yeah, sure." Travis goes outside and yells. "CABIN ELEVEN! LINE UP!" I go outside, and we line up via seniority, I'm of course dead last. I do end up sitting next to Conner and across from Travis. They get up after getting their food, and I follow them. We walk up to the fire.

"Offerings to the gods." Conner mutters out of the side of his mouth to me. After Travis goes, Conner scrapes some of his food into the fire and mutters "Hermes."

I scrape some in, and say "Whoever my godly parent is... I guess." I say. I walk back to the table with Conner and enjoy my pizza, making jokes with them.

After dinner we go to a giant bonfire, which glows purple as we sing songs, which include regular camp songs like "I had a little monster." and such, and then some normal songs.

I don't sing. My parents forbid it, and I've in fact, never sung.

"Why aren't you singing?" Travis asks me quietly.

"Because I don't sing."

"Sing this next one. You know Sing right? By Ed Sheeran?" Travis asks.

"Yeah, everybody does."

"Well, sing just one, you're getting weird looks." Travis says.

I sigh, and sorta mumble along as I had been for the night, and then Travis shoves me a bit and I start singing at the chorus. Okay, so singing isn't that bad. Maybe just sorta sucky?

I sing louder, and louder, smiling now. "Told you!" Travis mutters in my ear.

The fire grows even higher and higher, and grows to over thirty feet, ever changing colors. I'm glad I'm in the middle rows, because whew I would hate to be that close to the fire, it looks like it could sing your eyebrows off.

With about a minute left, the Apollo girl who was playing the guitar suddenly stops, and everybody stops singing and clapping along to the beat. They all stare at me. Including Conner and Travis.

"I told you I wasn't a good singer!" I said, hitting him.

"Ow. And no, not that. Look."

"At what?" I ask. A breeze whips by us, and I feel suddenly cold. I look down. I am not wearing my jeans and Mammoth Cave hoodie, but a new outfit.

A floor length Greek-thingy-what was it? Oh yeah, a chiton. It seemed the white was interweaved with blue and gold, so if I turned it would appear to be another color. And my hair, which should never EVER be down because it's so uncomfortable is down, in the wavy curls I know it would be if I had a pixie again, and my hair is blonder as well, light, golden, completely blonde, no longer dark brown with blonde splotches. A bow is in my lap, along with a quiver of arrows. Conner is pointing above me, and I look. There is a golden lyre and bow.

"Natalie, Daughter Of Apollo."

* * *

><p><strong>B-b-ba-BAM! Bonus chapter my peeps! Guess why? Because I hit 10,000 words for this fic! (Exactly 10,000 at this moment.) At least via pre-written chapters. LDD itself, the published version is still 4K right now.<strong>

**Now, there do appear to have plot holes, but they are tied up very nicely in a bow at the end. Also silly me! I forgot to accept my guest reviews so they didn't show up. *Slaps head* My brain sometimes. Also thanks to spiesareawesome for those suggestions!**

**Peace out bunny minions-Id**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Guest,**_

_**and**_

_**Dave the Psychotic chipmunk for reviewing!**_

_**Cookies for you! (::) (::)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four.<p>

I'm now in the Hermes cabin, grabbing my things. Still in this dress. It's a-well it's very pretty but it's not my style tons. The bow is now on my back, along with my quiver.

"Why exactly was my outfit changed? Isn't that more like-Aphrodite or something?" I ask Conner and Travis.

"Well, yes. But in special occasions gods give makeovers." Travis says with a smirk. I grab my knife from where I'd hidden it under my pillow-well my favorite one, and Travis stops smirking.

Well I'd promise you guys I'd explain the knife thing.

When I was younger, I knew my dad loved me, but when I was about seven he seemed to get really angry at me, and wouldn't speak to me. Now, it occurs to me that it's probably because my mother just told him I was the cause of an affair. I was desperate to bond with him, so I took up an interest (Or at least pretended at first) into knives. My dad owns a huge hunting knife collection, his father owns one of those big knife companies, he was raised all his life with talk about knives.

And I actually found I enjoyed collecting knives. I could throw them with extreme accuracy, I could do knife tricks without hurting myself.

Well... Much. I have two really bad knife scars. The rest are small, or they don't leave a scar at all. The first was when I had a new, big hunting knife. I was tossing it around, on my way down to the creek by the beach house we where staying at. I lost my grip and BAM into my leg it went. Luckily, we didn't have to drive two hours to kitty hawk for a hospital, because the volunteer-what is it-oh right the volunteer fire house was six minutes away, and there was a doctor who lived in Avon who used to be really good friends with my moms mom so it was free also.

The other one, I have no idea where it came from. On my right arm, and about two inches long, slightly darker then the rest of my skin.

But besides that, I've always had a bunch of knives. My favorite had a three inch blade and a stainless steel blue handle, it folded down as well so it fit in my pocket.

"Nat. Yoohoo!" Travis snaps and waves his fingers in front of my face.

"Whaa?" I ask, dazed from my though.

"You gotta go to the Apollo cabin dummy." Travis says.

Right. I grab my last few things.

"Thanks." I begin to leave. "Where is the Apollo cabin?" I ask.

"I'll show you." Conner says, the first thing I've heard him say, in fact since we got claimed.

"Cool. Come on." and we both walk out into the cool night.

"Nice dress by the way." He says with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." I say.

"No, I don't think I will." I roll my eyes, but I'm smiling.

"Well here we are. See you tomorrow." Conner says.

"Yeah. Bye." I say, and I enter into the Apollo cabin, where my half siblings wait to greet me.

After a sleepless night, the next morning after a cup of coffee at the Apollo table I get rather angry at my hair, which just won't. stay. up. Every hairband I have snaps, and I just give up on that.

"Why won't my hair stay up?" I desperately ask Hannah, a girl a year younger then me but has been at camp for four years.

"I don't know. I've never seen an Apollo makeover before." She says.

Somebody places their hands over my eyes, and a soft, lingering scent envelops me. Bits of hair tickle my bare shoulders, and I recognize her immediately.

"Guess whoooo?" she sings.

"Harriet Tubman?"

"You suck at guessing Nat." Alison removes her hands and plonks down next to me, stealing my cinnamon toast.

"Shouldn't you be at your own table Alison?" Will asks.

"No, Will. I like to eat with my friends."

"Wait a second he's that Will?" I ask Alison.

"Yeah." She shrugs like it's no biggie.

"Also this is the camp you're always at?"

"Yep."

"So who are you a daughter of? Are Matt and David here? Is it your mom or your dad? And not the other Will or the Will but that Will?"

"Aphrodite, no their not, my dad, and yes, that Will."

Will glares at her, and I cross my arms and glare back. "Why are you looking at me?" He asks.

"Several reasons." I say, moving my eyebrows up and down.

"Look, if you two-however you know each other, want to eat together do it at another table." Will says.

"Fine by me. C'mon Als." With that, I grab Alison's wrist and pull her over to the Hermes table, and we sit across from Conner and Travis. I shoot another glare at Will.

Alison had told me all about Will last thanksgiving, and I was not happy. I was happy he had decided that he was gay, but I was not happy that he had been dating Alison for a year before hand. And Alison lost her virginity to him. To say the least, I disliked him.

"What?" Conner asks.

"Will I get in trouble if I prank my counselor to the underworld and back?" I growl.

"Nat, cool it. I'm totally fine with it." Alison says.

"I'm not!"

"How do you two know each other?" Travis asks.

"We're cousins." I explain.

"Ohhh. Well you two do look alike."

I study Alison, her flawless white skin, her long, completely straight, completely blonde hair with cute little side bangs. Her bright blue eyes, her subtle makeup and black T-shirt emblazoned in orange 'camp half blood' which she totally pulls off. Then I glance at me, and I burst out laughing.

Even with the makeover I'm still fugly.

I glance around the tables and notice at each table (Except for Aphrodite, Hermes-and that other table... Demtar wasn't it? No. Demeter! Right.) There's one camper, usually an older one with a black and orange T-shirt instead of orange and black. I also notice at a table with two boys the two black shirts, but their the only ones at that table.

"What's with the different shirts?" I ask.

"Counselors. I co with Piper, as does Katie and Miranda for Demeter, and then Travis and Conner."

"Well what about that table with the two boys?"

"Oh, Nico just sits with Jason for meals, or else they'd both have to sit alone." Conner says.

"Why doesn't Nico just sit with his boyfriend?" I ask.

"Oh you know about that?" Travis asks.

"Yeah I may have told all of my girl cousins last thanksgiving." Alison says, coughing into her fist.

Travis laughs. "Well he does sometimes, but they mostly just sit together."

"Thanks for the 101 on lunch gossip." I say with a smirk.

"No problem, we're your source for everything."

"Well not everything you guys don't have tam-"

"LALALALA!"Conner says, while Travis sticks his fingers in his ears. I laugh, and so does Alison.

"You know they can be projectile if you do it right. You can launch them at people, and they'll wonder who fatefully once hit them in the eye with a tampon." I say, after they stop not listening. The four of us all crack up.

"Alas, here lies poor Alison, death by tampon." Conner says gravely. A few other campers gave us weird looks, as he said this rather loudly and we had all been laughing out heads up.

"It was a hard day when she died, walking down the street, projectiles raining from above." I continue.

Alison opens her mouth to say something, but then her watch beeps. "Sorry, I have to teach my class. See you later. Can you help her with her schedule?" Alison asks Conner and Travis, and without waiting for an answer bolts.

"Right. What do you have first?" Travis asks.

"Trail ride." I say.

"Ooh Pegasi riding. I showed you the stables yesterday, go there." Conner says.

"Thanks." I say. I do go to the stables, and a bunch of campers are suiting up.

"I'm supposed to go on a ride..." I say.

"Yeah, new?" A guy asks.

"To pegasi, but not to horse back riding. I'm quite advanced at that."

"Then take Sprite. Her name is on her stall. She's an advanced horse." He tells me.

"Thanks."

I do indeed find Sprite, who I lead out. She's humongous. A Clydesdale, well she'd be a normal Clydesdale, if not pure snow white and had giant, feathery wings.

I bring her out. "Can you ride bareback?" The guy from earlier asks me as I pat her nose. I mount her.

"Yeah, no problem." I say. He nods, mounting his own horse after checking everybody else.

"Alright guys. I'm David, I'm your guide for the day. One by one, straight line. While pegasi don't spook easily it's still not wise to be setting anything off." The guy I had talked to gave a penetrating stare to a few kids hanging in the back.

"No promises!" One of them called, and they snickered. David rolled his eyes, but then just told us to start riding.

We did, and Sprite, for being so large was polite and nimble. We stopped after about fifteen minutes of walking in a large field.

"Okay guys. One by one, take off. If you're afraid well tough luck. If you don't have a pegasi, Sarah will be helping you guys with galloping on the ground." David nodded to a girl in the front, indeed a few people didn't have pegasi.

As people started dividing, David rode up to me. "You have to pull her reins upwards, dig in your heels a little, and ask nicely when galloping. Pegsai understand us just fine, but it's not like we understand them." He says.

Sprite nickers, almost in agreement. "Yeah, sure."

Soon enough, it's my turn. "So can we please fly Sprite?" I ask. We begin to gallop, and suddenly Sprite's wings are flapping and we're flying. I grin as we soar higher and higher. I was set in with age, so it's mostly older campers who can do things like 360's and loop de loops with ease. Sprite seems perfectly content to fly completely straight, not wavering, her wings outstretched.

I look down, the campers below are so tiny. It makes me smile. The sun warms my face.

"You okay?" David yells to me, and I see he's flying alongside me.

"Completely fine! This is amazing!" I say.

"You're pretty good for a beginner. In fact very good." David calls.

"Awesome!" I say with a grin. Sprite outruns David's Pegasus, and we do a wide turn. I lean in closer to Sprites ear.

"Wanna do a dive bomb?" I whisper. Without any sort of pressure from me she immediately swoops, tucking her wings in. I grab onto her hair for dear life, still leaned in.

"SHE'S GONNA CRASH!" One of the campers on the ground yells.

5... 4... 3... 2... I pull upwards with the chunks of Sprite's hair I'm holding onto and we fly back upwards.

A whistle blows. "EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND, NOW!" David yells. I sigh, and tug downwards. Sprite makes a slow descent, and nimbly lands.

"What was that?" David asks.

"Well, I thought it was pretty obvious. It was a dive bomb."

* * *

><p><strong>Yo peeps! Yes, Alison is an OC. I just threw her in there for giggles. Now, there are going to be a few OC's in this, Well more then a few, because camp has a bunch of kids, like over 200 but less then 50 are mentioned in the book, gotta populate that camp. In three days, you meet my favorite OC ever (Sorry Ally!) because she's totally badass.<strong>

**Right, anyways thank you peeps for reading, please leave me your thoughts, and if you like my story don't forget to favorite and follow!**

**Later you amazing people you-Id**


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to-**

**Smokescreen The Femme,**

**Ultimate Slytherin 2001,**

**And-**

**spiesareawesome,**

**For reviewing! Cookies! (::) (::) (::)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five.<p>

A whistle blows. "EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND, NOW!" David yells. I sigh, and tug downwards. Sprite makes a slow descent, and nimbly lands.

"What was that?" David asks.

"Well, I thought it was pretty obvious. It was a dive bomb."

David is still staring at me after I say this. "What?" I ask.

"It's not fair! I've been riding for years and I can't do that!" A boy complains. In fact, the whole camp is full of boys. There's about fifteen girls here, and twice as many boys.

"I've been horseback riding since I was six, but yeah that was pretty bad ass wasn't it?" I ask with a smile.

David shakes his head. "That was reckless endangerment. You could've killed both you and Sprite."

Sprite paws the ground, clearly disliking this. "Wha-that wasn't reckless endangerment! You said, Pegasus can understand us. So Sprite knew what I wanted to do, in fact I made no moves at all I just asked her if she wanted to and she dived! It's like saying it's reckless endangerment to drive a car because you might go off a bridge!"

"You could've harmed the others on the ground as well." My hands curl into fists.

"Fine. Reprimand me. It's my first day you can't brand me as a trouble maker just because I have an innate talent for this." David obviously knows what innate means, because he gets angrier.

"That's it. We're all heading back. You, are directly behind me so I can keep an eye on you." We fall into line, and we make the ride back, and I sulk the whole way.

When we get back, David drags me to the big house, where Chiron and Kerri are playing cards again.

David rattles off the whole story, just embellished to make it sound like I was in the wrong and doing idiotic things. It takes all my willpower not to throttle him, or take out the knife in my boot and throw it at his face.

"Is this true?" Kerri asks.

I recount it from my point of view. No embellishment. No lies. Just the truth.

"She's telling the truth." Chiron says.

"Indeed. But it may be just her view, not the others. You have to contribute to cabin inspection at the end of the week, and-" Kerri pauses. "Clean the dishes after dinner tonight instead of going to the bonfire."

I shouldn't be punished at all, but it sounds fair enough. "Okay... I guess." I say.

"You both may go now." David and I walk down the steps, and in silence we reach the stables. Nobody's there.

"You-" I cut David off as he turns around to face me, and throw my knife at the side of his head. It goes on target, flying straight past him, it slightly nicks his ear the tiniest bit, not even enough to draw blood.

"Next time, I'll miss." I say, and I grab my knife from where it had embedded itself in the stable wall. With that, I stalk off to what my next class is, beginners Greek.

I have different classes from everybody my age, except for riding, David immediately passed me off to the counselors class.

* * *

><p>After dinner, I get directions from one of the harpies to the underground kitchens. There, to my surprise I find Travis-no Connor. Travis? Conner? Definitely Conner. I find Conner already washing dishes.<p>

"Hey Nat. Geese, it's your first day, what'd you do?" He asks.

I snap on the giant industrial gloves one of the harpies hand me. Those guys freak me out a bit.

"Pissed off my riding instructor because I was more skilled in my first lesson." I say.

"Who'd you get?"

"David. Asshole."

"Child of Nike. Very competitive."

"Well no wonder he tried to make me sound like some sort of killer. What'd you do?" I ask.

"Covered your cabin in gum, honey, and cut open a few pillows. Be glad you're down here, that's gonna be a mess to pick up." Conner says with a smirk.

"What about me?" I ask, putting on a pouty face.

"Well they'd only make you clean if they could catch you. I was waiting outside to stop you from going in. Will got-a bit upset."

"I bet." I say with a giggle. I don't hate will, but I'm still a bit about what he did to my cousin.

"Hey, we have this thing later, want to join?" Conner asks.

"What thing?"

"A game." His mouth upturns. "I think you'll like it."

He's up to something. "Sure. Why not."

* * *

><p>After we finish our punishment, which really was horrible because it was boiling down there, Conner leads me way down the beach.<p>

"Where are we going exactly?" I ask.

"You'll see." He says with a grin. I do see, finally, a small fire burning through the trees. A group of kids are there. I recognize most of them by sight, and most of them are counselors. The blonde dude who was sitting next to Nico, Nico himself, Alison, Travis, the other counselor from Aphrodite, a dude with black hair and blue-green eyes, one of those Hephaestus kids, and a girl from the Athena cabin. They all look alike in Athena. There's ten people, if you count Conner and I.

"Hey, this is Natalie. She'll be playing with us." Conner says.

There's a chorus of hey's and hi's. I sit down next to Alison, and Conner sits next to me.

"Rule number one, we speak of nothing that happens in these games after they finish." The girl from Athena cabin states.

"Fine by me." I say.

"Okay. First off, introductions." She rattles off everybody's names, and I catch most of them..

"Secondly, rules. This game comprises of dares. We got them off of Alison's YouTube channel, she asks for dares each week. We put them in a hat, we draw them. Everybody else decides how many points it's worth. If you don't want the dare, then you have to answer a question. And Swear on the river Styx to tell the truth."

"Okay. Sounds fair." I say.

We all swear, and the fun begins...

Well by fun I mean highly entertaining.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! You guys meet Celia in two chapters. If you want to get an idea for what Celia, Connor, Natalie, and Harper (Who you haven't met yet.) look like, check my profile. I have a link to my tumblr where I posted the pics of the characters. Muahah next chapter... XD.<strong>

**Reply to **spiesareawesome: So I did seriously consider this, and I have to say no. (Don't make me feel bad about that, I'm a total pushover and hate upsetting people.) If I accept yours, I have to accept everybody's into the story. If I did accept, they would only play a small part in the story. I also find that I get a good feel for my characters, how they work, their predictions and such, and I wouldn't want to mess up your OC. If, I do need OC's in the future. (Which I might, because I know where this story is going.) I'll let you know!****

**Not feeling to godly-Id.**

**P.S. Does anybody get my sign out references?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Spiesareawesome. You get a bunch of cookies, because you are the only reviewer last chapter *Hint hint hint hint hint hint* (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter six.<p>

"Okay. So who's going first?" Percy-No Jason-yeah he's blonde. Jason, the blonde one asks.

"Rock paper scissors, whomever's in the minority goes first then we go clockwise." Annabeth suggests.

There's a chorus of agreement.

"One... two... three!" I put out paper, along with about ¾ of everybody else. Travis, Jason and Percy all do rock, and Connor did scissors.

"Darn it." He grabs a hat I didn't notice before and shakes it, and one flies out and falls on the ground.

He opens it up. "Dress up like a girl and sing all the words to a Taylor swift song." Connor looks up at me pleadingly. "But I don't know any Taylor swift songs!"

"Everybody knows the words to shake it off." I argue.

He glares at me, and I laugh. "I'll be back." He promises, and runs off.

"Another part is, for your dare whatever you need, you have to go get and try and sneak past since we're all on curfew." Alison explains to me.

"I see." I nod.

A few minutes later, Conner comes back wearing a silver number that on me goes below the knee, but since he's taller then me it's mid-thigh. Then I realize- "THAT'S MY DRESS!" I screech.

"Conner! You know how hard it is to get her in a dress? Now she'll never wear that one." Alison whines.

"Shut up you two." Conner says blushing.

"Though." I say, cracking up. "You do pull it off quite nicely."

Alison clicks record on her phone surreptitiously, as Connor begins to sing.

"I stay out to late. Got nothing in my brain. At least that's what people say, mm mmm. That's what people say, mm mm."

I try desperately to control my laughter, though a few are already openly cracking up.

When he gets to "My ex girl brought her new boyfriend and he's like "Dude, what?" And I'm just gonna shake and to the girl over there with the hella good hair why don't you come on over baby we can shake, shake shake. Yeaaaaah." Conner does a hair flip and says it with such sass I break down bursting out in laughter. I can feel Alison train the camera on me-I can always feel when there's one on me.

I smile up at it. "Hey mom! Isn't this place great?" I say between laughs.

"Oh I'm so forwarding this to her." Alison says, laughter making her voice shaky.

"You do that." I say with a giggle, getting up from where I'd sunk onto the ground.

Conner finishes with a bow.

"1.5 I'd say." Percy says.

"1.5?!" Conner asks.

"It's pretty easy to do." Annabeth says.

"I'll take three if you wear my dress for the rest of the game." I say.

"Deal." Conner says, and everybody nods in agreement.

Next up is Percy. I'm right next to Conner, and he smiles mischievously at me.

"Climp a cape at u-r camp." Percy reads.

"Oh give that!" I get up and snatch it away. "Climb a cabin at your camp, that's what it says Percy." I tell him.

Percy pales. "Three points." He says.

"Sounds about fair. Let's go." We get up and follow Percy back down the beach and back up the trail, past the mess hall. Percy decides on the Demeter cabin, which is smart, vines of some sort grow on the side.

He reaches the grass roof, and lights turn on. Percy panics, and jumps off. We run.

"STOLL!" Katie yells as we run like crazy.

We finally stop back at the fire, laughing like crazy. "Well now we know not to put anything on the Demeter cabin roof anymore." Travis says with laugh.

"Done. Annabeth, your turn." Percy says. Annabeth reaches into the hat she's passed, and reads it.

"No way. Truth." She immediately says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Get a makeover." She says quietly.

"I'd pay six to see that!" Nico says with a grin.

"I'll do it for five." I immediately say.

"Four." Jason says.

"Three." I say.

"Deal."

"You're gonna be hottttt." The Hephaestus kid says-what's his name?

"Shut up Leo." Piper snaps. Right. Leo.

"But, Alison and Piper have to do it." I say.

"Even better. You'll come home with us tonight and the Aphrodite kids will re-do you. It'll count for next game." Alison says.

"You evil person." I tell her with a laugh.

"Your devoid from a question then." Jason decides.

Next is Leo. He grabs one, and groans. "Get held down and tickled."

"Leo hate's being tickled." Alison explains.

"Let's do it. For every five seconds you get half a point. Cap at 30 seconds." Nico says.

A minute later a guy is sitting on each of Leo's limbs (Hands and feet.) While Piper is on top tickling him. I hold the timer.

He makes it twenty seconds. "And that caps to two points." I announce.

Next is Jason. "Strip in public down to your underwear." He reads.

He looks at Piper for allowance. "Yeah, sure." She says with a shrug.

"Well it's night, that one's for next game."

Next it's Piper's turn. "K-i-ss the perso-n ne-ne-next to you." She reads. She kisses Jason.

"Awwww." Travis says. Jason sends him a glare. "Kidding man!" He says.

He and Nico then switch places, as Piper is rewarded a point.

He frowns at it. "Can you read this Natalie?" He asks.

I do, and laugh. "Wear a sign that says 'kick me' for one day." I read.

He pales. "Truth."

Annabeth produces a different hat. He puts his hand in and tries to read, but gives up and hands it to me.

"Assuming everybody has a price, what's yours?" I ask.

He considers it. "Five million dollars." Everybody laughs.

Next is Travis. He finally chokes it out after struggling to read it. "Lick a bar of soap. Psh. Easy. I'll be back." He runs off, and comes back with a dove bar of soap and a new soda. He licks it, and washes it down. "Bam." He says to a chorus of whoops and claps.

"A point, since it was so easy." Alison says.

Alison goes next, reads it, and immediately says "Truth." I read the slip, which says 'read aloud all your text messages for the night and any more you receive.'

"Who do you have a crush on?" Alison reads.

"Easy. Daniel Henshaw." She replies.

"We don't have any camper by that name..." Annabeth says. But I recognize it.

"Oh my god you have a crush on HIM?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes!" She says. I roll my eyes.

It's my turn, and I pick up my dare and read it easily. "Make out with the person to your left for thirty seconds." I read.

I look at Connor. "You cool?" I ask.

"Please! Natalie your a fairly hot girl. Why would he care? But hey, if my brother doesn't want to I'll kindly accept-" Connor cuts off Travis.

"I'm fine." He says with a smirk.

Thought so.

"Got a timer?" I ask with a smirk to Percy. He nods, and taps his watch.

"3...2...1... go!" I wrap my hands around Connors neck, and we start making out.

Well, least to say he's a good kisser. A very good kisser. I guess girls go for pranksters. I kinda do-wait what? I mean, yeah, Conner's attractive and all but I've known him two days. Well, in truth I do have my tongue down his throat so-we kinda know each other? What do normal people do when making out?

I mean, I'm certainly enjoying the kiss but I'm having this internal discussion as well.

A timer beeps, and we break apart.

"Happy? Oh and put that on the internet Als, then you can't blackmail me with it." I say.

"Will do." Alison says with a laugh.

"So how many points do I get?"

"Rank each other on kissing on one to five."

I say without hesitation "Five." Because, he really is a five.

Everybody laughs. I glance at Conner, who is staring at me. I shrug. "Not my fault you know how to kiss wonder boy."

"Connor?" Everybody looks at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I dunno. A 4.5?" I laugh. "What?" He asks.

"I expected a three tops." I say. I don't fancy it. I'm probably a very sucky kisser.

"Well, you get 4.75 points then." Annabeth decides.

I laugh, and the game goes on.

* * *

><p><strong>BababaBAM! Don't worry, this story won't end here... Well it won't if my stupid writers block would work. I'm stuck on chapter nine, does anybody know any genius pranks? I'm out ATM for some strange, strange reason. Perhaps it's the fact that my mouth is in complete pain now that the giant needle full of pain killers has worn off. Yep. I went to the dentist today. Three operations, very painful.<strong>

**Does this feel a bit rushed? Probably. But it's not the main point of the plot. Guess who you meet next chapter? Celia! God, I love her.**

**Also, in quite actually spiesareawesome, I could use a couple OC's. Minor plot devices. ****I just need full name, age, both parents names, a description, and if you want a short biography, though I might possibly change that to fit the story if I make them a major character. **

**Anybody can submit, I may not use your OC because of Mary-sueness, or because there's no where to put them. Note, your OC will randomly appear, probably a few chapters after you submit.**

**The zodiac sign signing out-Id**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Spiesareawesome,**_

_**Ultimate Slytherin 2001,  
><strong>_

_**Yayness,**_

_**And Wolf Hugger, (Because she made an awesome C2.)**_

_**Cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven.<p>

Okay, this is not as bad as I expected.

I stand in front of a full length mirror, studying my persona.

I wear a light Grey tank-top, which is flowy not fitted, and black skinny jeans. Added to that is air jordans, and an orange and-whadda you call it? Whatever. Some vintage fabric. An orange and some vintage thingy knapsack hangs off of one of my shoulders, filled with pens and my notebooks. My dagger sheath is on my hip, and despite the numerous jangly things connected to my arms and ankles, it is really very pretty. Also my hair...

They dyed it blonde. Completely blonde, more blonde than what Apollo did to it. I must admit, it is rather pretty. They've done it in some sort of impossible braid and into a bun. They also did some spell to grow out my hair... I don't know what but when I woke up my hair went to my waist, thick and shiny, instead of down to my shoulders and completely split ends.

"Well this isn't to bad." I relent. Chris, one of the Aphrodite kids hands me a CHB hoodie. I tie it around my waist.

"Thanks guys!" I say.

I get a chorus of 'No problem!' and 'Come back soon!' as I leave. I missed breakfast, and make a beeline to sword fighting. Now I have Pegasus riding just before lunch. I don't know why I have to call it 'sword' fighting when all I use is a dagger. My instructor says I'm pretty good so far, I might be able to break the ranks and jump up to a more advanced year if I work at it. Thank you Scott. Yeah, Scott.

I decided against the whole calling my step dad 'step dad' thing. I'll just call him by his first name. That, is Scott.

They'll get back from their business trip in a few days. I plan to be able to go see them then. I only have two pairs of shoes, these new ones, and my boots. I have a pair of pajamas, two pairs of pants and four shirts. Shockingly, that's not much. I also had to borrow some toiletries from the Aphrodite kids. They're actually very nice. Dramatic, but nice.

If Apollo and Aphrodite had a baby and raised it at camp, that would be the perfect actor. Ewww mental thoughts of my dad.

Did not need that, thanks brain.

After sword-fighting, I'm sent off to Archery. They think because of how good my aim is with a knife, I'll be just as good with a dagger. There's a rumor I completely threw knives around David with such accuracy it shaved his hair shorter. Pft. Rumors backfire my little friend.

Archery is different from what I expected. For starters, it's a mix, not just beginners and advanced classes. We're put in pairs of two to observe each other, while Chiron will come to each of us in turn.

I'm sent to the very last target, which I find a girl, I'm guessing my partner, sitting on.

Her legs swing, and she has extremely good balance. She's gobbling up a chocolate bar in one hand, while with the other hand she draws in the air, and the words and doodles appear, staying there for a few seconds before re-arranging to something else. Her hair is violently red, falling past her shoulders in a rather chunky way. Not quite straight, not quite wavy. She looks familiar.

I walk over to her. "I saw you. In my dream." I say. She inspects me, stopping her movements and putting her candy bar in her pocket.

"Yeah. You know it's annoying. You were shielded, the Hypnos cabin couldn't enter your dreams to talk to you, they sent me in. I'm Celia, by the way." She extends the hand she was drawing in the air with.

"Natalie." I say, shaking it. "What do you mean, they sent you?" I ask.

"Daughter of Hecate, at your service." Celia says with a slight bow.

"Oh. Cool. Well, did you want to start?" I ask, awkwardly taking my bow off of my back.

Celia laughs. "Your holding it upside down. I won't tell." She winks.

"Aren't us Apollo kids supposed to have innate archery skills or something?" I ask.

"Well I'm supposed to be an evil bitch, so yeah stereotypes." Celia says with a wave of her hand. I line up a shot behind the line, and let it fly.

Are you expecting it to land, dead on target? Nope! It shot directly through a leaf in a tree. The nymph who lived there shot a glare at me.

Celia laughs again. Oh, joy. This'll be fun.

"So I heard you got stuck with a Hecate kid for archery." Alison winces as I slide into the seat next to her. I would've sat at the Hermes table, but they're full. All of the Roman kids left late last night, and the girl population came back to camp. Now there's-if I overheard the Athena kids debating this at their table, girls one and a half to each guy.

"Yeah, I was. Not really stuck though. She was pretty cool." I say.

"Really? Who'd you get?" Belle, the girl across from me asks as she bites into her pizza.

"Celia." I say. Alison makes an eh-eh movement.

"Is she like Alicia scale or Chrissy scale?" Alison asks.

"Mmmm A Jeff." I say.

"Nice." Alison says.

"What?" Belle asks, confused.

"Cousin comparing." I explain.

"Well is Jeff a good or a bad?" She asks.

"Well, a good, but not like, the best. I mean I only just met her. She was pretty beast though."

"Are you friends?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, I guess. Again, we spent two hours together."

"Glad to know." Celia says from behind me, making me jump like a little girl. I'm not afraid to say that, because the people nearest me did as well.

"How'd you do that?" I ask.

"Practice. Now scooch. I got news." Chris moves down to make room for her and she sits next to me, her brown eyes sparkling.

"So?" Alison asks.

"Well first off, Chiron doesn't think you're any sort world-class archer right now." I snort at this, like I ever would be. I still prefer knives.

"Secondly, Connor is currently recounting a tale about how he pushed you against a wall and you started making out with him. Might wanna take care of that." I roll my eyes at this.

"Third. In three days, you have alienated three teachers. Good job. You were kicked up to my swordsman class, and I'm now your partner."

"Let me deal with those. One, like I ever could, secondly CONNER! Shut up! Thirdly, I count two, who's the third?" I ask.

The Hermes table, which had been giggling was now laughing as Conner stares at the back of my head open mouthed.

"Not telling." Celia taps the side of her nose. "I don't know actually, I heard Chiron talking about it. I'm a professional eavesdropper." Celia says with a wink.

"Thanks." I say, she puts out her hand and I give her a high-five. "Now, I must go speak to a certain son of Hermes." I say, getting up, and as I walk out, grabbing the side of Connors shirt and tugging. He gets up and follows-well I'm half dragging him out.

"Coulda just asked." He grumbles, inspecting his shirt for tears.

"Yes, and you could've asked before telling some tall tale." I say, arms crossed.

"Hey, listen. I had to tell them something slightly more believable than the lies Travis had spewing out of his mouth." Connor says.

"Well just tell them the truth."

"I did!"

I frown. "Travis was telling everybody that we were making out against a wall or something. I just told them we were kissing at a bonfire."

"Okay. That's acceptable. I got you and Travis confused. Now, speaking of which, where is your _dear _brother?" I ask with a smile.

"Back at the table. Shall we?" He asks. I roll my eyes, and we go back to the mess hall.

"Sorry. Wrong Stoll. Let's go Travis. You have some explaining to do." I drag him off, and he's half laughing.

"Now. Say whatever about your brother, he can deal with you. I don't want you spreading lies about me. Do it again and you get blackballed from the Aphrodite cabin." I threaten.

"You can't do that." Travis says.

"My sister is one of the oldest there, and I spent the night in there. They all know me. Now, be a good boy." I pat his cheek, then push him lightly.

"Heard loud and clear. Sorry bout that Nat." Travis says.

"You're forgiven-for now." I say.

"By the way, nice haircut." Travis says.

"Well my hair magically grew over night, so I don't know if 'haircut' is the correct word." I say as we walk back to mess.

"Haircut, shmaircut. Same thing." Travis says, and I laugh.

"Now, you know the rules. See ya later Stoll."

"Same here Nat." And I walk back to the Aphrodite table. Celia still sits there, talking to Alison.

"Well that was dramatic." She remarks.

"To say the least." I remark.

"God I'm so wiped. How are you still going Natalie?" Josie complains from down the table a bit. Most of the Aphrodite cabin didn't sleep last night. I had two, blissful hours last night. I laugh. I've gotten two in the last 60.

"Coffee. And training." I say.

"This is your first week though!" She says.

"Well, I still studied before I was a demigod. I've pulled a couple late-nighters, and no sleepers."

Alison frowns next to me, and I look at her. "What?" I ask.

She seems to be thinking. "We'll talk later."

I try and think. Late nighters, no sleepers. I mean she could've heard I was having trouble sleeping-gossip travels in our family, but still.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaaaay! Celia! If you want to see CeliaNatalie's outfit, check out my polyvore, link is on my profile. Directly underneath it is a link to all four of my characters faces. Ahhhh Polyvore. What would I do without it?**

**Okay, Spiesareawesome (Geese I can recall that from memory now.) Your OCs will appear in chapter nine, which I have YET to finish because I have the block of ice known as writers block.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I know there's not a bunch of people who like ConnerxOc (Let alone just conner pairings.) compared to Percabeth stories, but you guys are still really awesome!**

**The blocked writer signing out-Id**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**spiesareawesome,**_

_**and**_

_**Ultimate Slytherin 2001  
><strong>_

_**For reviewing you get cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight.<p>

After Monster assault techniques with the Hermes cabin, I wander down the beach, eliciting to just wander around for a while instead of doing an activity.

I kick off my shoes and sit on the pier, my feet picturesquely hanging over the water. That isn't a word is it?

"Hey. Thought I might find you here." Connor sits next to me.

"Hi." I say.

"Sooo about last night..." Connor awkwardly trails off.

"It's only awkward if you believe it's awkward." I say with the quirk of an eyebrow.

He chuckles. "I suppose so. But that's not what I meant. Um... You said I was a five."

God-Gods, Aphrodite, whomever, if you make him an asshole right now I'm torching Olympus.

"Yeah... So?" I ask.

"Well I was just wondering if you where telling the truth or just-"

"Lying? Well, it was the truth. Where did you learn to kiss like that?" I ask, lightly pushing his arm.

Connor looks down at the water. "That was a rhetorical question by the way. You don't have to answer." I say with a laugh.

"This is weird." He says after a moment of silence.

"What is?" I ask.

"I like you... But I don't know anything about you. I mean, we've known each other for two days. Well, almost a week for me because I was taking care of you, but still I mean-aren't people supposed to be friends before they date?" Connor asks.

"I'm no Alison!" I complain with a laugh. "But... you know some people just date, they don't do the whole friends thing." I say.

"Really?" Connor asks.

"Yep. It happens all the time in the mortal world." I say, bumping his shoulder with mine.

He leans over and kisses me softly. It's not like I hadn't been kissed before-I've had two actual boyfriends that lasted over a month. No need to get into the specifics of that. But still Connor was different. It's like a strange, warm feeling in my stomach.

We break apart, and to avoid him seeing me grin like an idiot I place my head on his shoulder. Cute, and I keep my dorkishness to myself.

"Well then, do you want to go on a date?" He asks.

Thank goodness he didn't do some dramatic 'Natalie Kimber, will you go on a date with me?' jack.

"Nooooo, whatever gave you that idea?" I ask him, looking up at him sarcasm dripping from my voice.

He smiles. A very mischievous smile. And suddenly I feel myself being pushed in the lake.

_Oh no buster, you're coming down._ I grab his foot and pull him down as well until he splashes next to me.

Serves him right. We both surface, and I get up onto the dock, and pull Conner up. He grins. "No hard feelings?" He asks.

"Of course not." I give him a kiss, and then push him off the dock again.

He surfaces, spluttering. "Now no hard feelings." I say with a grin, then I take off running.

I enter the ring of cabins, planning on hiding in the Apollo cabin.

"Natalie!" Somebody calls my name, not Conner, and I spin around. I see Celia waving from a cabin, motioning for me to come over. I run over, and follow her inside the stone building.

Inside is lined with cubby holes, filled with various items. Three bunk beds are against one wall, and three doors leading to either a bathroom or closets.

Desks line one wall, and-well some sort of devices are on the other. A few beanbag chairs are lazily placed in the middle. It would be totally normal, even kinda cool if not for the devices where spewing glowing smoke and such. It smelled strongly of pine and jasmine, which isn't the best combination but it could be worse.

Celia flops down on one of the beanbags. "Saw you running by. Wanted to talk to you." She says, motioning to the window by the door, which she can see clearly out of but at her angle nobody could see her. Huh.

I sit down on one of the bags next to her, eyeing the neon smoke.

"Oh that's fine. Non-lethal." Celia says, noticing my gaze.

"Good. Soooo what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask.

"You're not normal." She states simply.

I snort. "Well duh, I'm half-god."

"Even we half-bloods have a standard of normal. You are not even close to it. You know when I was sent into your dream?" She asks.

"Yeah..." I say.

"There was a second part to it."

I rack my brains. "What do you mean... A second part?" I ask. "I was not-moving walking and then you pushed me over, I fell, and I woke up."

"That's not what happened. I was still connected to at the time, I couldn't break free until you finished your little dream sequence. When I woke up, I could tell something was repressing my memory. I went to the Hypnos cabin. While Clovis couldn't uncover my memory, he might be able to uncover yours, since you where the initiator of the dream." Celia explains.

While that doesn't make sense to me at all I take Celia's word for it. "Yeah, okay. No harm in trying. Just-check to make sure Connor isn't out there first."

"Are you avoiding Connor because you two made out?" Celia asks in an 'aww' voice.

"No, I'm avoiding him because I pushed him into the canoe lake and he'll want payback."

Celia laughs, but does check for Connor before we go to the Hypnos cabin.

In there, after Clovis and Celia speak in terms I don't understand, then Clovis touches my forehead and I black out.

* * *

><p>Pain. All I feel is pain. Not physical, though my knee aches, metaphysical. My soul is tearing itself apart. Hot, wet tears blur my vision, as anger courses through me.<p>

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRGH!" I scream, kicking a nearby soccer ball that I send flying through the trees with such force it hurts my foot.

A roar comes from ahead, I guess I hit a monster. I leap up a tree, drawing my bow when I reach a high enough branch and loading an arrow. A cyclopes comes into view, and without mercy or hesitation, I shoot it straight through the mouth. It disintegrates. Two more. I shoot the other one with two arrows before it drops, but the third one sees me, and grabs me out of the tree, shaking me. I scream, my hair flying out around me as the cyclopes throws me towards a tree.

* * *

><p>"-you should mess with Celia." I hear, but I keep my eyes closed.<p>

"Oh so what?" She scoffs.

"I'm saying, it's a bad idea. You don't want to know whats going on in there."

"Well, tell me. Now." Celia orders, her voice dangerous.

"I only got a fragment of her dream." I open my eyes. This is new, because I don't remember dreaming at all.

"Oh good you're awake." Celia says.

"What's this about fragments?" I ask sleepily.

"I couldn't see all of your dream it was shielded." Clovis explains.

"Shielded?" I ask.

"Yes. I just know that you where in extreme emotional pain. It was really only a bit." Clovis explains.

Bile rises in the back of my throat, and my head spins. Why can't I remember?

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T YOU BE JUDGING ME! After 10K I am allowed to do romance! Laws of Id-eium. DW it's not going to be like 'I love you!' after their first date or anything. Still a bunch of story to get through as well. Pft, what do you take me for? A first-month ff writer? ;)<strong>

**Lol but thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Spiesareawesome: One of your OC's will appear in two chapters, the others come into play later in the story, thank you!**

**Peace out and all that-Id.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Spiesareawesome-**_ _Those updates are going to slow down soon. And oh my god I know. Literally, tops should be six months together, a year is the usual mark. (I have some very gorgeous cousins, so naturally we have family rules on this stuff :)_

_**And-**_

_**Ultimate Slytherin 2001- **PYGMY PUFFS!  
><em>

_**For reviewing you get cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter nine.<p>

For the next week things fall into a pattern. Avoid everybody.

Avoid Will because he thinks I was in on the prank on Apollo cabin.

Avoid Alison because she wants to speak to me about my insomnia.

Avoid Celia because she wants to find out why exactly I can't remember my dreams.

Avoid David, just because I dislike him.

Try to avoid having conversations in the open with Conner.

Avoid all of the people who are above friends who come and talk to me about why I'm avoiding the person.

In all, I get a bunch of work done. I can stumble through a paragraph of ancient Greek now. It's harder then I was led to believe for me to learn Greek. I got bumped up to the advanced sword fighting class, which did not help my endeavor to avoid everybody else. I reach the top of the rock climbing wall (Once) and I make a new friend.

Harper Lonotovic. Daughter of Até, Goddess of mischief.

First time I met her, we where actually quite friendly. She had just pranked my cabin. I already knew Will would be pissed at me for it so I ducked down behind a line of bushes next to the Ares cabin. And to my surprise, five feet away, was another girl doing the same.

"Did you prank them?" I ask, when she notices me. She crawls closer keeping low, and I have to retain a gasp at her eyes. They where an orangey-amber to best describe them, like a wolf's. Her hair was free, and a bit of a bushy pure jet black. She had a mischievous smile plastered on her pale, frosted pink lips.

"Maybe." She says.

"Maybe?" I ask.

"A good magician never reveals her secrets." She said with a tap to the side of her head.

After that, she ducked out of the bushes and ran. I met her, later at the canoe lake. She glided up next to my canoe unexpectedly.

"Oh hey again!" I say.

"Hi. You might wanna get out of the water." She says with a smile. Then she paddles like crazy towards shore. I'm left, confused, in the middle of the lake. Suddenly, I'm not in the lake, I'm IN in the lake, like wet. The whole bottom of my canoe-and everybody else's just disappeared. They re-appeared a few minutes later, but I then knew that this girl was like a female version of half the Hermes cabin put together.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Are you Natalie?" A large girl marches up to me, a scar running across her eye. Her accent is British.<p>

"Um... Yeah?" I ask, closing my book.

"You stole my sword!" She growls.

"Stole it? I didn't steal any sword-" She cuts me off, grabbing me by the collar.

"TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" She roars.

I flinch at her voice roaring in my ears.

"Violet... What are you doing?" A maybe fourteen year old girl asks.

"She stole my sword!" The girl holding me by the collar says.

"Yes, I heard you. Now why exactly are you holding this girl by her collar. You'll give me a bad name!" She cries.

I don't quite understand that, but Violet puts me down. "Now, what did you do with her sword?" The blonde asks patiently. I find it funny, because she's younger then both of us.

"I don't know anything about a sword! Seriously, I was just reading and she went psycho." I say, sending a glare over to Violet.

"I caught your little friend and she said you had it." Violet growls.

"What friend?" I ask.

"Harper."

I, at the time did not know who Harper was at the time. "Who?" I ask.

"Harper, Daughter of Até." Violet says.

"Wait..." The blonde girl says.

"What Violet?" Violet asks.

Wait... What?

"She's a daughter of Até. Do you know who Até is? The goddess of mischief.! Come on Violet. She was lying to you!" The blonde says.

"Ah! Geese, what would I do without you Violet?" Violet asks Violet.

"Drown, probably." Blonde Violet says to dirty-blonde violet as they run off.

So their both named Violet? Weird. Very weird. I give up at this point.

I'll have to look up this Harper later, she tried to pin the blame on me!

But first, I have to talk to Chiron. I don't have enough clothes, and my parents will be getting back tomorrow. I need to go home.

* * *

><p>"So I can go?" I ask.<p>

"Yes, but I can't let you go alone. You're young and en-experienced. Take two other campers with you." Chiron says.

"Thanks, I gotta go." I say. I bolt off the big house porch and towards the volleyball pits, where Alison is wearing barely-legal clothes and playing volleyball.

"Als!" I call.

"What?" She yells to me.

"It's important? T?" I ask.

She sighs. "Can we take five?" She yells to the captain on the other team.

He nods, and yells "TAKE FIVE!" and the two teams trek to the sidelines to get water.

"What is it?" She asks, stalking up to me.

"I need two people to come with me back home. I need to pick up more things. Your my cousin, plus you can drive. And have a car." I say.

She rolls her eyes. "When?"Alison asks.

"Um-ASAP. I need stuff, I've been wearing the same clothes for two days."

"Just put it in the laundry." Alison says.

"My others got singed by the lava wall, these are my only ones. Plus, I have to talk to my mom. Face-to-face." I say.

"Yeah, sure. Why not. I'm up for a road trip." She says.

"Great. I'll go find somebody else to come." I say.

"No boys!" She calls after me.

Well just great, that rules out Conner.

Hmmmm.

Celia.

I sprint to the Hecate cabin, and knock.

The girl who had been yelling at Conner and Travis earlier in the week opens the door. "Hey, can I talk to Celia?" I ask.

"Yeah. Sure. CELIA!" She yells, opening the door and letting me in. Celia emerges from one of the doors, wearing just a towel.

"Wha-Oh hi Natalie!" She says.

I had been avoiding her, but whatever.

"What are you doing for then next few days?" I ask. Celia steps back through the door with some clothes, and re-emerges about a minute later in a rather cute outfit.

"Um, nothing really. Why?"

"Well, I need to go back home, but Chiron says I need two people to come with me. I enlisted my cousin, and so I figured why not invite you as well?" I ask.

"Glad to see your not avoiding me anymore. How long will this take?"

"The drive itself is like-thirteen hours I think or something. So twenty-six round trip. We'll stop to sleep somewhere most likely. We'll spend a few hours in Michigan, tops if we don't crash for the night." I say.

"Yeah. Let me pack real quick." She says.

"I would do the same, but I don't really have anything to pack." I say with a shrug.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all of that, thank you for (Hopefully.) Already reviewing! I only have one pre-written chapter of both this and HTSAL (I upload both at the same time each day.) So then these updates will slow down to weekly most likely.<strong>

**I'm very sick, and still uploading cus you guys deserve your daily update, so enjoy!**

**Imma go back to napping-Id signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Yayness-She's an OC from another story Lol. IKR I'm such a genius.**_

_**spiesareawesome-Wellll I don't think I have a twin...**_

_**Caitydubbelyew-Thanks! I'll correct those when I have time.**_

Chapter Ten.

* * *

><p>An hour later we are on our way. Alison and Celia packing didn't take to long, but we had to stop for gas, and groceries. Alison has a sick car. Mercedes SUV, three rows, a light sea-foam color. Heated backseat, complete tricked out entertainment system. Aphrodite had given it to her apparently, though she'd told the family she'd won it in a prize raffle. Apparently, all the adults knew Alison was a demigod. Explains why they praised her, but also judged her. Afraid and hating.<p>

* * *

><p>It's actually not that bad. Celia had stretched out in the second row, blasting something rocky from her headphones, while Alison and I talked, or just sung along to one of the channels on her satellite radio.<p>

"So. There was a rumor in the family that you had insomnia." Alison says casually.

"Yeah. There was a rumor." I reply.

"So. Do you?" Alison asks.

"You say so too much. It gets annoying."

Alison laughs. "You can't evade forever. Plus I can make you tell me." She says.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. I'm worried about you Nat." Alison says, glancing over at me. Or at least I think she does, it's a bit to dark to tell.

"Look. I just, can't sleep for a few days, then I get a few days of sleep. That, or it's really hard for me to sleep, and I only get two hours every once in a while. It's not that bad. I'm adapted to it." I say with a shrug.

"Have you tried everything?" Alison asks.

I roll my eyes. "No, never thought to try warm milk, or getting a massage, or exercising, or breathing techniques. I've tried it all, including sleeping pills. They don't work. Nothing works. Okay? It's been like this for a few months." I tell her.

"Have you tried sleeping with a guy?" Alison asks.

"WHAT?" I screech, making Celia throw a sock at me.

"Shut up! I can hear you through my music." She moans, flipping towards the seat.

"Relax Nat. I meant like just having a guy sleep next to you." Alison tells me with a laugh.

"Well-no. But that wouldn't work." I tell her.

"Why?"

"I've slept in the same room as my sister, and my mom, and my dad. People are to loud." I say.

"You never know. A guy might be different." Alison says with a shrug.

"Right. Yeah. Well I'm gonna try and sleep."

I have to disagree. It seems like it'd be the exact same. I mean a person is a person. People say having another person is calming. It is not. In any way. I've been sleeping in the same room as my siblings for almost a week and it's absolutely positively sucked. Some of them snore, some of them whimper, they all make-noise. And noise is annoying.

The tiniest noise wakes me up, creeps me out. Doesn't help I'm a total wimp and I've been creeped out by paranormal activity two for a month. One thought of that and I'm hiding under the covers. For gods sake, I'm sixteen. Shouldn't I be over this kind of stuff? Shouldn't I just be able to- sleep?

I stay, staring out the window in silence as my music plays softly in my ears. I can never sleep in cars. I know that. Alison doesn't, so I'll probably stay like this for a few hours to consider as a passable amount of 'sleep' to please her holiness.

I mean, who could I even ask? Conner? No. That would be completely awkward. Like, really, really awkward. Oh gods. What if Alison asks him? That would be like a new level of humiliation. "Can you sleep with Natalie?" I can just imagine her saying that. Oh dear gods that would be so horrible.

Travis would make fun of me for eternity. Heck, the whole camp would! And then, of course he would know that I have insomnia. I don't want anybody at camp to know. Celia might, and Alison does. I'll try and keep that contained as much as possible. So completely under the threat of blackmail.

Okay, Stop over-reacting. None of that would happen-probably. I mean, most likely... %50 chance?

Oh lord Apollo I'm doomed.

No, never saying that again. In my head or no.

Okay, question to myself. How am I going to talk to my Mom and Scott? I'm not really angry at them, a bit mad-yeah they lied to me for years, but they where just protecting to me. But shouldn't I have been sent to Camp half blood three years ago? I'll have to ask my mother about that, among other things.

And then the most surprising thing happens. I feel myself falling asleep. And I let it happen.

* * *

><p>"Is she telling the truth?" A large, twenty foot man asks from above me on his throne.<p>

"She is." Another man replies.

"So what does this mean?" Another twenty-foot person-this time a woman asks.

"That we are all doomed. Unless, of course she can retrieve it." Another replies.

I exhale forcefully through my nose, like I was expecting this. "I can, Lord Zeus." I tell the man on the main throne.

"Can you? How exactly have you proven yourself so far?" He asks, his eyes boring into me, trying to intimidate me.

I keep the contact, not blinking or looking away as I reply. "I don't need to. I will save him. I swear on the River Styx." I say.

Thunder booms around the throne room.

"Well, on your own head may it be. You may go." One of the gods waves at me, and my world flashes until I land on the ground, in the mortal world.

* * *

><p>I suddenly wake up like a cod blade was pressed to my throat. I look around. We're in some sort of-rest area. Alison isn't in the car, and Celia's passed out in the backseat still. I find my shoes clumsily, and I stumble out of the car and into the freezing cold air.<p>

I have to find the building-and stumble towards it. I wake up more on the walk, and can finally walk normally when I get out of the parking lot. Inside, I make a beeline to the girls restrooms. Inside, I find Alison fixing her hair.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." She tells me.

"Urgh. What time is it?" I ask.

"About 4 AM. I got a bit of sleep, and the stands open in ten minutes, so we can get some food." She tells me. A girl comes out of one of the stalls and washes her hands, eying us a bit nervously.

"How can you be so happy at this ungodly hour? If the sun hasn't risen I'm not up." I groan, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it, wiping my face to wake myself up more.

"Well that's because of your dad dummy. You're bound to be more sluggish when he isn't in the sky. Also I had an energy drink. I'll be up for the next few days. You need a coffee." She says.

ADHD plus Energy drinks-never a good combo.

I consider Alison's comment.

"Yeah, your actually right on both parts. Let's go get some coffee, and one for Celia. Just give me a minute so I don't burst." I tell her, going into one of the stalls.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO! I'M SO EXCITED! I'm doing NaNoWriMo! Before your hands slip to a new tab to search that on google, because you probably have no idea what it is, I shall EXPLAIN. NaNoWriMo-National Novel Writing Month-Otherwise known as November. Write a 50K word first draft in 30 days? Pft! Easy! Not.<strong>

**So, probably no updates thru November, I'll post what I have left. Sorry I didn't update guys, my brain hasn't been working-plus I was working all weekend.**

**-Id out!**


End file.
